Various semiconductor devices including an LSI and the like are installed in electronic equipment. Before being shipped out as products, the semiconductor devices are subjected to electrical testing to check whether they meet the specification. The testing is performed at wafer level or after dicing the wafer into chips.
In the testing, a probe is brought into contact with a pad of a circuit and a current is taken out from the circuit. Then, whether or not the operation of the circuit satisfies the specification is determined on the basis of the current. In this regard, highly accurate testing is desirable so that the reliability of the testing can be improved.
It should be noted that technologies related to the present invention are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-196021 and 2007-258728.